A guy thing
by AGL
Summary: The Question recieves an invitation to a forgotten bar...would he go for it?


_**Going to a bar**_

Some of the safest places you can find on earth are not the places you should go, whenever in doubt pick a close bar… Vic Sage knew an awful lot about that starting with his crazy youth and his unconventional and cynical responses to the investigations he's been given in the League, someone we need they say, but definitely not someone you can talk one on one, too creepy the say and it's probably true. Batman haven't talked to him since he started dating Huntress, the other ones pretend that I'm not around thanks to the whole Cadmus incident.

A letter was found in his room in the Watchtower, no fingerprints left and good old paper, the one you could actually feel the composition with your fingertips… definitely Bruce Wayne, Clark would have used some small notebook note since he is a reporter, Wally isn't the kind of guy who actually writes anything because it kills the fun of annoying, John would leave it on the door since he was a drill sergeant, and the girls…who knows what they do… one being a former Thanagarian lieutenant and the other an Amazon princess, J'onn is not in town.

The "Crypt" was the name of the bar, the note said 8 o'clock…he was in time as always… he looked up since his fedora protected him from the incoming rain, a girl passed by and looked at his featureless mask running scared… that always work… hoping that little girl have read his conspiracy theory about the boy bands and global warming on the internet or the one with girl scouts and the crop phenomenon, you know Good Stuff.

The door opens and the loud music hits him like a sledgehammer, never getting used to the songs displayed in the boom box in this forgotten places… how could possibly be missing a song like living on a prayer by Bon Jovi? Something are better left unknown… he goes to the bar and finds the bartender… he asks for milk.

-Having a tough day, mate?- the bartender said handling a tall glass with warm milk.

Perfect an Australian shrink is all that I need right now, that's the though that went to his mind (crazy thing that go throughout my head tonight) just ok, he said…

-There is message for you- the bartender said

Who would you know is for me?

-He said wait for a guy with no face- I just lost ten 10 bucks… I bet on you not showing up.

-How did he looked like? The guy who betted against you?- Now motivated with the new found investigation about the little piece of paper…

-Blond, cocky and rich- Said the bartender while passing a note…. And he had a robin hood feeling to him.

-Ollie- Said to himself while walking out of the joint… So, this is the way Ollie wants to get even with myself for playing him with the whole Mandragora/Huntress thing, ok…I can play that game, if that commie things that he is gong to beat me in my game, he has a surprise coming.

The note said "Guys" 9 o' clock.

So the bar is just a bad lead going nowhere, pretty much like this city… the Gotham City, that is…Batman's Lair so do speak… where do you think you can have a Batman? Florida…not likely, but always possible…just that instead of having a cowl and a scary attitude just like those soldiers in Guantanamo Bay, he'll be wearing Bermudas and speaking in Spanish while listening to Ricky Martin and Gilberto Santa Rosa songs…scary thing.

It's still raining, thanks to the waterproof mask I'm wearing but I don't feel the discomfort of the rain, not so lucky my fedora and jacket…it's going to need a trip to the dry cleaner but not worries because it will come out Green Arrows Credit Card… thanks to Dinah's trash… don't think ill of me, I look into everyone trashcans once in a while, keeps me focused.

So probably my theory about the guerrillas and gummy bears is catching on…I knew it, once Oliver North uncover the whole Iran Contras plot, the candy manufactures started making nice gummy bears again, it seems that it had a nice effect on poor feed soldiers who used to think that Che Guevara was the bomb, and Stalin was just misunderstood character in a country that produces good vodka and cheap nukes….

The neon sign with a similar name on the note one it tells me that I got here, the door looking close to the alley, not good…two guys with bodybuilders physique play the bouncers on the door, they wouldn't be hard except for the possibility that they are packing heat… Maybe I have to take them down with some Seinfeld jokes like the one of He double dips the chip! God, I'm evil!

A hand stands on my shoulder, didn't need to see him, to know that is Clark Kent a.k.a Superman is like trying to lift a vault with a toothpick…not smart, so this is big…I thought to myself…bringing the Superman incognito, great stuff.

-We are re going in, aren't we?- Clark asks waiting for a quick answer, he seems comfortable with a sweater and black jeans, just the glasses effect changes the face, never quite Superman…just human.

-I guessed you been here long? - I ask knowing he had just a couple of minutes there…How do I know? He was dry and cool, I'm not…the fedora is almost lost...it weights a ton soaking wet; hopefully I'll find some Dolce&Gabanna receipts somewhere in the trash.

Let's do it he said without hesitation and walk right in front of me… it's good to be invulnerable I thought to myself, but it messes up your detective skills.

A couple of steps latter, Clark Kent was showing his I.D., me in the other hand didn't have any…since my alter ego is…faceless, that didn't fit well with the Conan/ Possible Republican Candidate… I.D please! Losing his temper for an instant that is all that it took for me to act.

!Supes, Go! While pulling a Taser gun from my overcoat to shoot the first guy and throwing the second guy by the wrist, this Clark Kent alter ego was a little slow on the clutch, so I keep running towards the stairs… I don't have time to go in and out, a couple of seconds later; I listened to a muffle scream from John…the Green Lantern? Here Now? I looked at the door and another gorilla steeped on the way… door + bodyguard breaking and entering.

The door now opened, the plot unfolds…what do I find? Ollie, Bruce, John, Wally playing poker… Obviously stunned Ollie said: _Told you Bruce, if you want someone to make a mess, call the question! _

"_Cool entrance, dude"_ Wally quickly said knowing the bad blood between the two.

"_You know when you hit your head you should report to Medic Bay, its procedure_" John said wearing a green shirt and a black cowboy hat...looking like a crossover between Shaft and the Duke.

"_Don't worry will make and exception with you, after you take a Shrink Test made by the Atom"_ Wally said, get the Joke…Atom

Trying to get some of my dignity back as I stand up, got my fedora and my Taser Gun which seemed to be as out of place as I am.. _So what is the news?_

Clark just came in going pass the broken door and the beat up security… _I just talk to the manager and explained the whole confusion incident…the Question would have no problem covering the damages, wouldn't you? Didn't you know they canceled the X-files?_

_Great show, highly underrated,_ Ok… Sorry it wasn't my intention to break in and create havoc in your evening, it was just that I found this invitation in the watchtower and there was no one around to ask, just being careful…where we're the girls anyways?

! Chick flick! Answer John just as automatic as a shotgun. You just messed the guy's night out, no monsters, no robots…just poker.

_You weren't very popular in the marines poker table? _Wally said just trying to break the mood. John disregard the comment, if the even moved, the flash would get in his nerves and never let go.

_It was Ollie's fault!_ I said to get out of the mess, knowing how deep I'm in. (Something must work)

Ollie answered with a soft tone of voice, _sure kid, blame it on me the rich commie…. You crazy fool_

Clark said looking more at ease with himself_: the whole conspiracy theory thing? That is your new addiction? ._

Bruce lifts his head and said: _No Clark… gummy bears!_

I could not reply! Damn you Batman!

THE END


End file.
